A entrevista coletiva
by Magalud
Summary: SPOILERS PARA DH! Desta vez, Rowling é quem convoca uma entrevista coletiva. E tem spoilers para o livro 7! Major spoilers!


**Nome da fic**: Uma nova entrevista  
**Autor**: Magalud  
**Par**: Gen (Significa sem pares)  
**Censura**: G  
**Gênero**: Humor  
**Spoilers**: Spoilers para o Livro 7. Spoiler Totalus!  
**Beta**: Cris, sempre ao meu lado.  
**Sinopse**: Desta vez, Rowling convoca uma entrevista coletiva.

**A entrevista coletiva**

**DAVID GILLIGAN **: Boa noite, ouvintes. Aqui é David Gilligan, da BBC, com mais um Papo Aberto. O programa dessa noite será diferente. A renomada autora J.K. Rowling, que acaba de lançar o último livro da saga de Harry Potter, será a nossa entrevistada e hoje e ela pediu que essa entrevista fosse coletiva, com diversos interlocutores. Claro que fizemos o possível e o impossível para atendê-la. Portanto, sem mais delongas, ouvintes, eis aqui a mulher mais rica da Grã-Bretanha, a escritora J.K. Rowling. Obrigada por vir ao nosso programa mais uma vez.

**J.K. ROWLING**: De nada, David. Estou maravilhada por estar aqui falando a respeito do final de Harry Potter.

**DAVID GILLIAN**: Uma saga de dez anos... Eu adoraria fazer perguntas e perguntas, mas combinamos que essa seria uma entrevista coletiva, e eu seria apenas o mediador. Correto?

**ROWLING**: Exato. Não quero correr o risco de repetir algumas experiências infelizes que tive com suas entrevistas no passado.

**GILLIAN**: Então, está tudo bem. Os demais entrevistadores já chegaram.

**ROWLING** :Já? Não estou vendo ninguém.

**GILLIAN**: É que foi preciso usar o auditório para acomodar todos. Sua presença atraiu gente feito moscas no mel.

**ROWLING** (_sorrindo_): Oh, calculo que sim. Bem, vamos a eles, então.

(_As luzes se acendem. Uma multidão está nas cadeiras do auditório. _**ROWLING**_ dá um pulo_.)

**ROWLING**: Mas o que é isso?

**GILLIAN**: A produção tem lido suas últimas entrevistas e webchats, e pensou em algo diferente. Então, convidamos alguns personagens para papear com a senhora sobre os livros... Parece que veio mais gente do que nós esperávamos.

**ROWLING**: Não! Não! De novo não!

**GILLIAN**: Desculpe, Madame. Estamos no ar. E lá vai a primeira pergunta, para o Menino-Que-Morreu-e-Voltou, Harry Potter. Pode perguntar, Harry!

**HARRY POTTER** (_de cara fechada e segurando um nenezinho_): Boa noite, Madame. Só tem uma pergunta: que raio de epílogo foi aquele?

**RON WEASLEY**: É! Que diacho foi aquilo?

**GINNY WEASLEY-POTTER** (_a seu lado, abraçada a um menino pequeno, com uma barriga que não escondia a gravidez_): Também quero saber! Me amarrar no pé do fogão, cheia de filhos?

**ROWLING**: Mas... Mas... é um final feliz!! O vilão morre, o mocinho casa com a mocinha...

(_Apupos vindos do auditório não a deixam continuar. Uma faixa traz o letreiro_: "ABAIXO A NOVELA MEXICANA!")

**GINNY WEASLEY-POTTER**: E o nome de meu filho é Albus Severus! O outro é James, e eu já tô sabendo que esse aqui na minha barriga, se for menina, vai ser Lily!! Que coisa mais estereotipada!! E de novo... Albus Severus? O que você tinha na cabeça?

**SIRIUS BLACK**: Sem mencionar que eu era o padrinho do Harry, e não ganhei um nome! Custava me homenagear?

**ROWLING**: Você não sabe se o nome do mais velho é James Sirius, sabe? Afinal, nem eu iria dar o nome de James Harry Potter a um garoto que é filho de Harry James Potter!

**ANDRÔMEDA BLACK-TONKS**: Eu não sei nada disso. Olha os nomes que você arranja!

**ROWLING**: Mas eu não entendo a reclamação. Vocês estão bravos por causa do final _feliz_?

**TODOS OS PERSONAGENS**: NÃO!!!

**ROWLING**: Então o que é?

**HARRY POTTER** (_ninando o bebezinho, que ameaçava chorar_): Eu quero um final digno! Eu sou o herói dessa porcaria e não sei nem o que faço na vida!

**ROWLING**: Mas você não leu as entrevistas? Eu disse que você é chefe dos Aurores, que Ron e Hermione também são Aurores, que Ginny é uma grande jogadora de Quidditch, e largou a carreira para ser mãe de seus filhos e trabalhar no _Profeta Diário_...!

**GINNY**: Amarrada no pé do fogão...! Isso é um insulto!

**TEDDY LUPIN**: E eu? Fiquei órfão de pai e mãe! Isso me deixou tão perturbado que eu terminei beijando minha própria prima!!

**ROWLING**: Garoto, você foi criado pela sua avó Andrômeda! Além disso, Harry foi um padrinho exemplar e lhe deu amor e orientação! Não leu isso nas entrevistas?

**HARRY POTTER**: Por que essas coisas não estão no livro? Se eram tão importantes, por que você não escreveu? Daqui a 10 anos, uma criança vai começar a ler os livros e não vai se lembrar de nenhuma entrevista coisa nenhuma.

**HERMIONE GRANGER WEASLEY**: Está na cara que ela vai lançar uma "edição estendida", ou coisa parecida. Para ganhar mais dinheiro!

_(Vários presentes murmuram, concordando)_

**ROWLING**: Isso é um absurdo! Vocês fazem parte a mais inesquecível saga dos tempos modernos, que tem sido comparada ao Senhor dos Anéis, às Crônicas de Nárnia... E querem me dizer como escrever?

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**: Mas a senhora precisa entender, Madame, que nem todos ficaram satisfeitos com seus destinos, ou suas vidas.

**ROWLING**: Nem vem com essa, Albus. Você já tinha morrido no livro anterior!

**DUMBLEDORE**: Mas eu era amado, e ninguém questionava minhas decisões. Mas agora você me deu um passado nebuloso, amizades questionáveis, companhias perturbadas... Problemas de família!!

**ROWLING**: Assim você não iria parecer um semideus nem uma cópia do Merlin. Você era humano, tinha falhas. Como Harry! Mas você fez a escolha certa, no final.

**LILY POTTER**: Falando em escolhas, o que você fez com o pobre Sev?

**GILLIAN**: Agora que mencionou, onde está o Prof. Snape?

**REMUS LUPIN**: Severus se recusou a vir. Ainda está em choque. Não tanto por ter morrido. Mas pelo modo como morreu. Ou pelo motivo pelo qual morreu. Apenas um detalhe técnico!

**ROWLING**: Bom, pelo menos você parece ter superado isso. A morte, quero dizer.

**REMUS LUPIN **_(virando bicho):_ Superado? Superado? Como vou conseguir superar isso? Eu nem **sei** como foi que eu morri, mulher!! Provavelmente foi algo heróico, em batalha, mas ninguém sabe. Meus fãs estão querendo vingança, querendo odiar um Death Eater, mas não podem! Então eles odeiam VOCÊ!

**NYMPHADORA TONKS**: E eu fiquei sem meu bebê! Morri e você nem queria me matar! Olha, sinceramente, nada contra Arthur Weasley, mas por que ele não podia ter morrido como planejado?

**MOLLY WEASLEY**: Ei! Vai com calma, Nymphadora! Eu matei sua prima, posso matar você também!

**NYMPHADORA TONKS**: Desculpe, Molly. Eu exagerei. Eu sei que você perdeu um filho. Pelo menos meu Teddy está vivo.

**FLEUR WEASLEY**: _Oui_. Está muito vivo e "sempre" está "tirrando" casquinha de minha Victorie! _C'est incroyable. _

**FRED WEASLEY**: Olha, se tem alguém para reclamar aqui sou eu. Em primeiro lugar, eu fui morto por escombros. Escombros!! Não foi nem uma guerra!

**SIRIUS**: Eu entendo perfeitamente, rapaz. Eu fui morto por uma cortina e ninguém parece se lembrar desse pequeno detalhe. Uma maldita cortina!

**FRED** :Viu como é? Nenhuma maldição, nenhum duelo, nada. Só uma parede explodindo e pedra voando. Depois, por que não podia ter sido o Percy, aquela mala? O povo todo queria a morte dele! Além do mais, você aleijou os Gêmeos Weasley. Eu e meu irmão éramos quatro orelhas. Só sobrou uma!!

_(A tensão aumenta e os personagens começam a falar alto. _**ROWLING**_ arregala os olhos e tenta obter silêncio)_

**ROWLING**: Gente! Gente! Hellloouu!!! (_O barulho diminui_) Olhe, gente, eu até entendo que quem não sobreviveu esteja chateado. Mas muita gente ficou viva! Vocês deveriam estar me adorando!

**DOBBY**: Dobby não reclama, Dobby morreu como herói e vai ter estátua de elfo heróico! Dobby é enterrado por Harry Potter em pessoa. Dobby estar adorando Madame Rowling! Dobby vai pro céu e vai preparar casa bem bonita para esperar quando Madame morrer também!

**ROWLING**: Eu, hein? É ruim, hein? Sai para lá, urubu! Mas pode continuar me adorando.

**HERMIONE**: Adorando? Com um casal de filhos chamado Hugo e Rose? _Ew_!

**ROWLING**: Mas esses são nomes tão bonitos... A Princesa Diana era conhecida como "A rosa da Inglaterra".

**DRACO MALFOY**: Quer mesmo medir nomes de filhos, Sangue-Ruim? O herdeiro dos Malfoy se chama Scorpius! Deu para entender? _Scorpius_! Parece nome de uisqueria de beira de estrada! Daqui a pouco, com essa mania de nomes de estrelas e constelações, a maluca da Luna vai ter uma filha chamada Antares, ou Libra ou Câncer!

**LUNA LOVEGOOD:** Eu não sei se tenho filha! Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu comigo. A entrevista diz que eu virei uma magizoóloga ou coisa assim... Vai ver que ainda estou correndo atrás de nargulés ou de roncafedes-do-chifre-amassadinho.

**PANSY PARKINSON:** Ainda está correndo, queridinha? Mas a entrevista dizia que você tinha se casado...

**LUNA**: Sim, mas não mencionava ninguém, então pode ser até o pipoqueiro da esquina. Seria bom. Eu gosto de pipoca.

**XENOPHILIUS LOVEGOOD:** Provavelmente meu genro é um personagem bem escondido num dos livros anteriores, um muito desinteressante.

**STAN SHUNPIKE**: Pouco provável. Afinal, um dos objetivos do livro 7, aparentemente, era reviver TODOS os personagens de todos os livros. Apareceu todo mundo, todo mundo mesmo! Que eu me lembre, só faltaram Franco Brice, a Murta e a Winky. Todos os demais personagens apareceram, incluindo até uns dos mortos.

**HAGRID**: Alguns só voltaram para ser caluniados! Como meu amado Norbert. Virou Norberta!!

_(Ouve-se um OHHHH coletivo de indignação)_

**ABERFORTH**: Outros vêm sendo caluniados há anos só porque têm uma preferência por bodes...

_(Nenhuma reação. _**ABERFORTH**_ dá de ombros)_

**ROWLING**: É, mas os meus favoritos se deram bem. Vejam o Neville: é Prof. Longbottom! Ele dá aula em Hogwarts!

**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**: E obviamente não consegui me dar bem com nenhuma gatinha. Isso quer dizer que eu ficarei solteirão. Nem vou ter um amor impossível, um herói romântico, como o Snape!

**ROWLING**: Você não tem certeza disso. Você pode ter conhecido alguém numa das festas do pós-guerra.

**ALASTOR MOODY**: Festas? Festas?!! Eu espero que não tenham tido festas no pós-guerra! Eles deviam estar ocupados demais enterrando mortos! Ao menos é o que eu espero. Se é que acharam meu corpo algum dia...

**REMUS LUPIN**: Não reclama, Moody. Até o seu olho teve um enterro decente. Eu nem isso tive.

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE:** Snape também não teve enterro. Nem recolheram seu corpo. Sem corpo, sem retrato... Quem sabe se ele ficou lá, anos a fio, e só o acharam quando ele já era um esqueletinho todo vestido de preto, com dentes amarelados e sem cabelos ensebados?

**PETER PETTIGREW**: Não foi à toa que ele se recusou a vir. O Lorde Voldemort também não quis nem chegar perto daqui. Eu deveria ter feito o mesmo. Morto por uma mão de prata. Hunf!

**ROWLING**: Olha, eu tenho recebido muitas reclamações por causa de vocês, Death Eaters. Muita gente reclama que os Malfoy ficaram vivos, enquanto muitos mocinhos morreram.

**HEDWIG** (_concordando_): Huh, huh!

**LUCIUS MALFOY** (_contemplando as unhas manicuradas com voz impassível_): O que eu posso dizer? Lá no fundo, nós sempre torcemos por Harry Potter. Viva o bem, e essas coisas. Vocês sabem.

(_Risinhos de outros Death Eaters. Os _**WEASLEY**_, coletivamente, lançam olhares assassinos_)

**JAMES POTTER**: E outra coisa: que mania é essa de fazer parzinhos já na escola? Parece que, no seu universo, todo mundo conhece a alma gêmea quando tem entre 11 e 15 anos! Foi assim entre Lily e mim, Harry e Ginny, Ron e Hermione... Até Molly e Arthur se conheceram em Hogwarts!

**LILY POTTER**: Isso mesmo! A gente não tem direito a dar umas rodadinhas? Sabe, nessa idade são comuns os namoricos. Ficar com muita gente, beijar bastante...

**ROWLING** (_escandalizada_): Lily! Você é a santinha de toda a saga. Eu praticamente canonizei você nesse livro! Você salvou Snape das garras do mal!

**LILY POTTER**: É, mas não rolou nada entre a gente. Aquele lance de ele nunca me esquecer até que foi legal...

**JAMES POTTER** (_franzindo o cenho_): A-ham!!

**LILY POTTER**: ... mas é uma coisa arriscada. Outra coisa: não tem divórcio nesse seu mundo também não? E se a gente casar com a pessoa errada, ou tiver um caso, ou simplesmente parar de amar? Às vezes acontece, sabia?

**GINNY WEASLEY-POTTER**: Eu tinha 10 anos quando coloquei meus olhos em Harry, sogrinha!! Dez aninhos!! Isso é considerado pedofilia!! Até o LiveJournal está fazendo uma varredura em casos assim.

_(Outro OHHH coletivo)_

**ROWLING**: Mas agora é tarde demais! Os livros estão escritos, os casais formados... Está tudo definido. Vocês vão ter que se conformar com o jeito que as coisas são.

**HARRY POTTER**: É o que você pensa. Agora que você não vai mais escrever histórias sobre a gente, estamos livres para realmente ficar com quem nós amamos e com quem nos ama de verdade. Vamos embora, pessoal.

**HAGRID**: É! Amor sem fronteiras! Sexo sem limites!

**LULA GIGANTE**: Blurb! Glub! Blurb!

**SIRIUS BLACK**: Seremos amados como realmente somos, sem censura, sem lições de moral!

**LUCIUS MALFOY**: E os Slytherin e Death Eaters, claro, sabem tudo sobre perversões e taras sexuais.

**ROWLING** (_chocada_): Do que vocês estão falando? Para onde estão indo?

**TODOS OS PERSONAGENS**: Para os fãs!!

**LILY POTTER**: Nas fanfics, viveremos para sempre!

**REMUS LUPIN**: Com quem realmente amamos! Nada de casais forçados, que surgem do nada!

**HERMIONE**: Eu posso amar o Harry!

**DRACO**: Eu posso amar a ruivinha gostosa da Ginny!

**GILDEROY LOCKHART** (_saltitante_): Eu posso ter minhas memórias de volta e ser mais gay que um boá de penas se eu quiser!!

**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM (**_apontando para_** ROWLING)**: E não tem nada que você possa fazer! Durma com essa, sua loura má!

**ROWLING** (_espumando_): Fanfics! Fanfics! Eu odeio fanfics! Vou processar todos!

**FÃS**: Tarde demais! Com o fim do cânon, o fandom é nosso!!

**GILLIAN**: Calma, gente...

**ROWLING**: Calma? CALMA??? Esses fãs querem tomar conta do que é meu! Harry é meu!

**FÃS**: Harry agora é nosso! E o resto do povo também!

**ROWLING**: Mas é muita pretensão! Eu chamo a polícia do copyright, hein?

(**ROWLING, ****FÃS**_ e _**PERSONAGENS**_ começam a bater boca. A coisa parece degringolar rapidamente_)

**MASTER** (_para_ **GILLIAN**): Ih, chefe, tô vendo que vai dar encrenca de novo.

**GILLIAN** (_cochichando_): Fica preparado. Se precisar, puxa o fio da tomada de novo!

**HARRY POTTER** (_dando um fim à discussão_): Já chega! Vamos embora. Madame, como se diz por aí, valeu, mas agora tenho que vazar. Muito obrigada por tudo, e desculpe qualquer coisa.

**ROWLING**: Vazar? Como assim? Harry, aonde você vai? Que caminho você vai tomar?

**HARRY POTTER** (_sorrindo_): "Segunda estrela à direita e em frente até o amanhecer" (). Eu sempre quis dizer isso!

**ROWLING**: Mas... isso não é nem meu! Se você queria uma citação, eu posso te dar uma minha. Você deveria dizer "Tudo está bem". All is well! All is well!

**FÃS**: All is not fcking well, Rowling!

**FRED E GEORGE WEASLEY**: Vamos ter que resolver a coisa com nossa arma secreta. Ô Pee-eeves!!

**PEEVES**: Ahhhh! Outra para eu azucrinar!

**ROWLING (**_com as mãos na cabeça):_ Não! Não! Sai, Peeves! Você é só escape cômico!

**PEEVES**: Escape cômico, é? Vem cá, sua nojenta, para eu te mostrar o que é escape cômico!

**ROWLING **_(tentando proteger-se)_: AAHH! Socorro! Ajude-me! Ajudem-me!

_(Ninguém se mexe. _**PEEVES**_ afugenta _**ROWLING**_, que sai correndo estúdio afora)_

**TODOS OS PERSONAGENS **_se levantam e saem ao mesmo tempo, abraçados com os _**FÃS**_, cantando de maneira amistosa)_

**GILLIAN**: Bom, ouvintes, vocês ouviram primeiro aqui, no nosso programa. Agora a nossa produção vai tentar entrar em contato com o Prof. Severus Snape para uma entrevista exclusiva. Fiquem atentos para o próximo programa Papo Franco ou a qualquer momento com uma edição extraordinária! Boa noite!

**The End**

_N.A. -() Coordenadas da Terra do Nunca, como citadas em "Peter Pan"._


End file.
